


The Heart of the Earth King

by RoseAmaranth



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bopal too, Canon Compliant, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining, Prince Wu POV, Ruins of the Empire Comics (Avatar), Spoilers, korrasami mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: *** SPOILER FOR THERUINS OF THE EMPIRECOMIC ***King Wu is captured by Commander Guan and his army of brainwashed zombies. He thought that was the worst moment of his day- but somehow it gets worse.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. A Heart of Courage and Anguish

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever Wuko fic! Pretty exciting. I'm one of those people who didn't watch ALoK because I was an ATLA fan but I did finally watch the series when they added it to Netflix and _wow_ I regret not watching it sooner!
> 
> Anyway, I love Mako and _adore_ Prince Wu. I need more of them in my life please!!
> 
> I told myself I wasn't going to read the comics, but then I kept seeing the iconic Wuko hug where Wu says "My brain is back!" so I just went and read all three of them. Highly recommended, by the way. There are some cute and funny moments. 
> 
> This came to me after reading the comic and it goes along with the events of the comic. You don't necessarily have to read it to understand what is happening, but it might help a little. 
> 
> Enjoy! Xx

King Wu was planning on saving the day. Stopping the Earth Empire from trying to take over the nation he loved in the way that he knew would be right. How did he know? Well, it would have made Mako proud. That small smile and the flash in his amber eyes. Wu just knew in his heart that if Mako had been there, as his normal self of course, and heard his brilliant plan to stop Guan from ruining the democracy he was trying to establish, he would have placed his hand on Wu's shoulder and said something that would make Wu's heart soar.

When Kuvira told him and Korra that Asami, Mako, and Bolin had been captured by Commander Guan and his army his heart had sunken into his toes. But then she told them the commander had come up with some sort of technology that took what the Dai Li agents back during the 100 Year War did to keep the people of Ba Sing Se under control and _improved_ it's efficacy levels to near perfection, eliminating that pesky problem of people being able to break the brainwashing...

Hearing Asami, Bolin.... _Mako._ Hearing they were now brainwashed servants of this commander. It broke his heart to pieces- but also stoked a fire in his chest. Because how _dare_ he. It pushed him to make the decision to shut down the election in Gaoling because then having an army of brainwashed voters wouldn't matter- at the end of the day, Wu would still be the authority in the land.

It was the perfect solution, one Kuvira and Korra agreed with easily. Clearly surprised that his plan was a good one. Which, ouch. But no matter. It was more important to get out of there quickly and make his royal decree. Drawing from the strength and drive Mako had shown him when they worked together. That selflessness to help those around him before worrying about himself. To save those he cared for. 

If he wasn't so against being a leader, Mako would make a great king, actually. Or, well, a Fire Lord maybe. Never mind the specifics. He was someone Wu looked up to in moments where he needed to do something important. _'What would Mako say?'_ and _'What would Mako do?'_ often circling around his head whenever he was trying to make a decision. There was a straightforward and no-nonsense way about Mako that Wu had little of. So pretending he had Mako to talk to helped him reason through things easier than relying solely on his jumbled thoughts and fears of becoming like his great aunt. 

Mako was the voice of reason to Wu's more...fanciful and creative sparks. Helping him to balance and come to a decision that would work well and wasn't done on impulse. Teaching him that his instincts weren't incorrect with Mako as his compass. 

Yes, his plan definitely would have made Mako smile at him. And it definitely would have worked. Problem was, in the midst of getting out of there, the army and commander arrived. A fight breaking out as Asami, Bolin, and Mako headed towards them with zero expression and emotionless eyes.

“You better get to safety, Spinddlelegs. We've got this.” Picking up Pabu, Wu hurried inside the airship. Peeking out to watch the fight go down and nearly biting at his nails. He knew from experience that Mako was not only a skilled firebender, but a nimble fighter with plenty of power as well. Of course, all of Team Avatar was great, but he worried for Korra and the earthbenders. Asami and Bolin were bringing it hot as well, and there was the added emotional handicap of fighting people you loved. Fighting people you cared about and didn't want to hurt. 

Just when it seemed like they won, that they would be able to bring Mako, Bolin, and Asami with them, the cables were cut and the fighting resumed ten-fold. And then there were people coming towards him. Able to break through the weakening line after Opal took a direct hit from Bolin's boulder and head for where he was openly standing in the airship. Of course they were coming for him. The one person who could end whatever Guan was trying to do was the Earth King.

They closed in on him, Pabu hissing as he curled his thick tail around his neck like a fluffy scarf. Bounding away as they grabbed at his clothes. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see fire and rock and metal flying around. Hear Korra beg Asami to please forgive her. But the armed men were already taking Wu away, dragging him past his friends. Towards uncertainty and screaming danger.

He should have listened to Mako when he tried to help him become stronger. Be able to defend himself against attackers in the case that someone wasn't there to throw up a wall of flickering flames or carry him to safety. He should have worked harder. Should have...well, there was a lot he should have done. Because as the king he had been the sole thing standing between the Earth Empire and the total destruction of the Earth Kingdom. 

And he'd lost.

In his captive state, he still tried to remain brave. Keep his composure, like he knew Mako had done. But it was so hard when he was bound and dumped in the seat next to the commander. Footsteps approached as the engine of the airship started up and his friends escaped, Wu glancing over to see Mako and Bolin approaching. Though they looked nearly the same as the last time he saw them (and my oh my he was definitely getting more green into Mako's wardrobe), their eyes lacked the spark and twinkle they usually held. Their expressions flat as they reported to the commander in monotone voices. Bowing quickly, a gesture that felt so foreign to Wu even though he was a king because _they_ don't do that, when they were dismissed and not even casting Wu a passing glance. 

It shouldn't hurt his feelings. He knew they were no longer in control. Their minds weren't their own. But watching them get into a nearby jeep and sit there stiffly looking straight ahead, so unnaturally still and silent and worst of all completely ignoring Wu, it _did_ hurt. His heart ached at the sight of them so drained. Just pawns in the Commander's games.

“I hope you're ready to do what is right, your majesty.” The way he sneered as he addressed Wu made his hackles raise. He was a _king,_ damn it. He should be spoken to with _respect_ by his people. Especially when he only wanted what was best for his nation.

“I'll never do what you ask, Commander. My people deserve freedom and choices. Not your tyranny.” A laugh that could be equated to the sound of an engine trying and failing to start and cold eyes met his.

“You won't have much choice in the matter. Soon enough, this nation will become what it was always meant to be.” His fingers tightened on the wheel, arms tense and making Wu extremely nervous.

“ _My_ people deserve better than some weak excuse for a king who's barely old enough to have the experience to _run_ a nation. Leading us into yet another era of weakness and lost potential. The Earth Empire brings _strength._ Courage! It will be a nation of people who won't be pushed around by other nations and the sniveling leaders who wish to only do what a teenage girl and a monk allow them to do. If you had half the sense of a real leader, your highness, you would see that your people need a _leader._ Not a pile of crap like the United Republic.” They finally stopped at a camp, the commander getting out of the jeep and turning to smile malevolently down at Wu.

“Are you ready to see what _your people_ have been working on, King Wu?” Hands grabbed him and carried him into the tent. Machines set up and humming quietly while a lady in a long white coat tapped at one. She glanced over at him briefly before continuing on with her work. He was dragged to the chair by who he now realized were Mako and Bolin. Shoved down hard and held in place by surprising strength.

Though it wasn't like he was in any physical condition to fight out of this. He was like Guan said- weak. Nothing like Kuvira or Guan or even Tenzin. Pathetic.

Despite himself, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Partly because he was afraid of what was about to transpire. “Mako! Bolin! _Please!_ It's me. It's Wu! King Wu. You gotta snap out of it. Avatar Korra needs you” His voice broke and he fought to keep it steady.

“I need you.” The restraints tightened around him, Mako walking around and ignoring his pleas. And that was the other reason he was on the verge of tears. Because of anyone they could have caught and brainwashed against him and Korra, it had to be Mako. Mako was helping in the war against Wu's kingdom, and no matter how unwillingly he was participating in on it, it still stung. Watching those familiar eyes move around the room. Absolutely no recognition. Not even an eye roll!

No fire. No warmth. Comfort. Indignation. Anything that was like the Mako he knew.

“Mako, _please._ Come on, tough guy. You _know_ me.” He could feel eyes on him, skin prickling at the unwanted attention. But it didn't matter to him if anyone saw him like this. If they heard him. His friend was in there and he would do anything he could to bring him back. 

Mako went over to a table, turning back with something in his hands that shot alarm through Wu's body. Nimble fingers placed the bind over his mouth, cutting Wu's words off and muffling anything further he could say. Which was just a repetition of Mako's name. Pleading for him to stop this. To wake up and save them.

He struggled. Struggled to keep himself from being used against his wishes and having his mind take from him. To fight like Mako had done before him. Trying his best to be brave. Smart. Fighting against what was happening with everything he had in him.

“This is all rather...touching, if not also a perfect example of why I must remove you from the throne. You're just too soft. Too young. It's a shame it has to go this way, but great sacrifices have been made in the past for the good of this nation, and it will happen many times over.” Mako stepped back, Wu's vision blurring until he simply closed them tightly. More tears sliding down his cheeks.

_This...this is goodbye. I'm so sorry, my people. I tried my best to be a leader you could love and support. Someone who fought for equality and peace rather than greed and war._

He heard the machines around him coming to life. Could feel Mako standing there just behind him. 

_I'm sorry, Mako. Sorry I couldn't save you. I love you and I won't forget you. No matter what this maniac does to my beautiful brain..._

There was pain shooting through his body, every cell fighting against the electromagnetic pulses making their way through his brain, and then everything went dark.


	2. A Heart of Love and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But things aren't _all_ bad.

It was a strange thing. One second, he was staring across at The Avatar. Voices circling through his head whispering to take her down. To destroy her and the cowards who stood with her against the great Earth Empire. Of the future his people could finally have with a leader like Commander Guan. And then...

Wu blinked a few times, the haze in his head slowly dissipating until he was left with the last thoughts before he lost himself. Mako. He glanced to his right to see Mako shaking his head, a grimace on his face and his head bowed low. Bolin, on Mako's other side, was already speaking to the people watching them. But Wu couldn't really focus on what he was saying at all, the sounds around him lost in a wind tunnel as he waited to see if Mako was actually okay.

Finally, after what felt like three millenniums, Mako gave his head a quick shake and raised his eyes. Hand running through his hair as he sat back in his chair. Lost in his thoughts. In his eyes was the familiar flame flickering softly, pouring relief through Wu's body. They were okay now. They were all safe.

“Welcome back, guys.” They were released one after the other, Bolin rubbing his wrists and just able to catch Opal as she crashed into him. Nearly in tears as she clung to Bolin like he might vanish if she didn't. 

Wu was still thanking the spirits his brain was back where it belonged. His beautiful mind no longer under the control of some tyrant. Hands pressed to his head and so much gratitude and happiness glowing in his chest. And then he happened to look over to see Mako was standing as well, watching his brother fondly as he rolled his shoulder.

It all just welled up inside of him. Being back to his normal kingly self. Seeing his favorite bodyguard-slash-best friend back to himself too. All the joy running over and sending him careening into Mako's side. Wrapping his arms around the man tightly and just sinking into him. An arm came around and he could just feel a hand patting at his back, Mako's soft laugh vibrating through his chest and warming Wu through.

“My brain's back!” Everyone laughed along with them, something that felt so right after so much went so wrong.

And then they were all heading back to Ba Sing Se. Wu was going to be giving a speech he'd written in the last couple hours they've been on the airship and currently he was reviewing it for any last-minute changes. There was a quiet knock at the door, and while he didn't really want to lose his focus or his train of thought, his eyes were rather dry at the moment. He could probably use a quick stretch too.

What he wouldn't give for a massage right then!

“Coming!” He couldn't help the way he sang the word, stretching out his back and hurrying over to pull the door open. Warmth spreading over him as he met a familiar gaze. Mako was dressed back in his police uniform, hair sticking up in places and adding this teenage ruggedness Wu wasn't used to from him. It was cute. 

“Mako! Long time no see, hmm?” His stance was relaxed for once, everything about Mako seemingly more chilled out. Still serious, of course, but a hint of curiosity and amusement coloring his expression now.

“Hey, Wu. I wanted to see how you were doing.” That was probably a first and Wu was not going to let this moment slip by. Oh no. He was no fool. Something he figured would get Mako to stay was his upcoming speech. Boring stuff like that always piqued the man's interest immediately. Silly workaholic that he was. Oh, but Wu admired that about him. 

Just sometimes it was okay to take a break. Maybe that was something he could show Mako. Given the time...

He gestured to the desk just behind him, the speech calling to him once more. Wu sighed, unable to stop himself from melting a little now that he was with Mako again. The man coming to see him of his own will. A small curious smile as he watched Wu fiddle with the buttons of his coat. Oh, right!

“I'm almost finished with the speech. Hopefully, it inspires my people and instills some faith in them for their King.” Having worked closely together for over three years, Wu could see the silent question in Mako's gaze. The way he clearly wanted to see. Wanted to come in.

As Wu anticipated. Maybe he wasn't the strongest or most noble leader, but he was a killer people reader. Stepping aside and pushing the door open, he invited Mako in with a sweeping gesture. Hurrying to close the door and settle back at the desk while Mako made his way over to join him. Perching on the desk closer to Wu than he maybe expected. Sweat breaking out along his skin and his hands becoming clammy. 

“I know you'll do just fine. You've come a long way since we met...though maybe don't break out into song this time.” He sure hoped he's come a long way! Who he was three years ago was someone who couldn't be trusted to make a reservation at a restaurant, let alone run a nation. Give a speech. Plan the abolition of the monarchy and put into place a democracy that allowed his people to choose who would represent them. 

Things like that. (And sure, he still couldn't make a reservation, but that was besides the point, okay?)

As for that little remark about his singing...

“Well, thank you, Mako. You always know just what to say! Though I will remind you my singing skills have tamed the mightiest beasts. They touch the coldest souls! Bring smiles to the-” Mako rolled his eyes.

“Wu...” Yeah, okay. Mako laughed and gestured to the speech. A look on his face that made Wu's heart skip along excitedly. Nearly squealing- except that he was not only a king, but looking to impress. So, no squealing. No, sir. He was going to keep himself in check.

“So, you wanna read it to me? See how it sounds?” Wu would _love_ to deliver his speech to Mako. He wanted to do just about everything with him. Wanted to have Mako by his side at all times and never let him get away again. 

But instead of focusing on that, he cleared his throat. Squared his shoulders as taught to him when he was younger. Then he focused on keeping his voice level and confident. Really feeling what it was he was saying and trying to make sure everyone listening knew he meant what he said. That he wasn't making empty promises or just trying to snatch up the power over the nation. 

When he finished, he sought Mako's gaze and felt a giddy jolt of lightning through him at the mixture of emotions – all good ones! - on the handsome face.

“You've really come a long way, Wu. I'm really proud of you.” Yep, he was absolutely glowing right now. Folding up his speech, he stepped closer to where Mako was sitting on the desk. Picking his words carefully. 

“Thank you, Mako. Really. Your word means a lot to me. I don't know what I would ever do without you.” A sudden burst of confidence, maybe impulse, had him stepping into Mako's space. Nervously biting his lip when curious liquid gold eyes scanned his face. Saying nothing as Wu stood there. Nearly shaking in his shoes and thrumming with the success of his speech- and okay, making Mako proud of him too.

Mako laughed again, softer than before, and shrugged. It was such a wonderful sound, one that he rarely got to hear before and wanted to continue to hear for the rest of his life. It was beautiful.

“I just tell it like it is. But I'm glad I can help you.” Feeling brave, Wu reached out and placed a hand on Mako's shoulder. Feeling the warmth that came naturally to firebenders through the stiff police jacket. Swallowing when Mako considered him for a moment before reaching out with his right hand. His breath hitching when it went around his waist. A blush shot to his cheeks and he felt immediately flustered by the action.

“Mako?”

“Hmm?” He let his fingers wander down Mako's arm, holding onto his bicep lightly and gathering his courage. It was now or never, right? That whole brainwashing incident taught him that at any time this could all go away. Holding onto these feelings he had? It was a mistake. For better or for worse, he had to see what happened.

Mako made him feel so brave. Made his confidence shoot up with his honesty.

“Thank you.” Brows knit together and Wu nearly facepalmed. Clearly neither of them expected him to say that. 

“For what, exactly?” There was a terribly long list of things he could say. Growing every second they were together. He wasn't sure what he could offer Mako that would ever balance the scale between them – and sure, it was his job to be there for Wu, but he went so beyond that – but he was willing to do whatever he could to make Mako half as happy as he was now. 

Whatever happened in these next few moments, he was going to make it a mission to be as good of a friend as Mako was to him all these years. 

“For being you. You just- You've inspired me in so many ways! I'm half the man I am right now because of you. You're always there and I couldn't have asked for someone better.” Mako looked away, almost bashful except...that just couldn't be. He's seen plenty of expressions on Mako's face, but bashful? Never.

“Wu...” The discomfort was palpable in the room, and Mako sounded ready to argue with him. Wu stopped whatever he was going to say with a raised hand.

“I mean it. You don't treat me like I'm some rich kid with no hope. Or like I'm too stupid to get it. Or like I'm not even in the room. You talk to me like a _person_ \- like an adult – and you aren't afraid to call me out on things. I _needed_ that in my life, Mako, and you gave it to me. You've inspired me to stop trying to push away my responsibilities. To do my job and do it well. Maybe bring some honor to the title of King in this nation.” Disbelief flickered like a flame in amber eyes and Wu was moments from darting forward and taking the chance in both hands. But then Mako sighed, tilting his head and watching Wu with this immense warmth.

It was really making him all kinds of sweaty and fuzzy inside. 

“I really didn't do anything. Except sip smoothies with you and deal with your awful singing at the zoo.” That was good old Mako. So humble. So beautiful. He reached out and ran his fingers over the lapels of Mako's jacket. Catching the way the man's eyes widened ever so slightly. Smiling up at him because, now that he mentioned it...

“Speaking of, you think they have any smoothies on this thing? I could go for a tall glass right about now!” He jabbed a finger into Mako's chest, tapping him a few times while leaning more into him now. His flirtatious disposition back in full force. 

He was close enough to see the beginnings of a blush on cheeks, eyes still wide as he gazed up into them. Waiting on an answer. A _something._ Clearing his throat, Mako's shoulders straightened and he actually saluted.

“I can, uh, escort you there, King Wu. If you want. Um...” Wu laughed, wrapping his fingers in the front of Mako's shirt and dragging him through the room. Stopping them just before they could leave through the door and stepping so close his hand was caught between them. 

“You, dear Mako, can escort me _anywhere_ you please.” He watched in delight as Mako swallowed, opening his mouth to speak and then seeming to lose it and just staring down at him. Open wonder and shock on his face. Ooh this was going to be so much fun!

“But first! A smoothie for all our hard work! Ooh, and do you want to do some shopping when we get back? I might as well get a new suit for the occasion! And you have to look smashing when you're standing next to the King of the Earth Kingdom, you know!” More blinking before Mako finally seemed to come to himself. Giving him an incredulous look.

“Shopping? After everything that's happened, everything that still has to be done, you want to go _shopping?_ ” Wu laughed, not at all put-off by Mako's glare. He was always so _stiff!_

“Oh, Mako. Mako. Mako. _Mako._ You'll understand it someday. Come on!” They stumbled into the kitchen area, greeting everyone before hurrying over to where there were indeed some smoothies ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note, this story is _mostly_ canon-compliant. The ending, however, is my own. Though, hey, it _could_ have happened, right?
> 
> If you want, you can follow me on Twitter @GoldenWuko
> 
> Thank you for reading! Xx


End file.
